


Christmas Present and Past

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-04
Updated: 2004-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Hogwarts, it always snows at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Present and Past

At Hogwarts, it always snows at Christmas. Every year for as long as anyone can remember, the pupils who stay over the holiday have wrapped themselves warmly in coats and house-colour scarves and gloves, and gone out to play, or, older, walk in pairs, hand in hand. The year Remus teaches at Hogwarts, he looks down on them from the window of his quarters, and thinks he can see the ghosts of Christmases past through the gently falling snow, in the children's shrieks of laughter and the tracks down by the lake left by a couple pausing for a kiss.


End file.
